


Breaking Hearts

by morrezela



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Series, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back when Overwatch was new and Jack was his lieutenant and lover, Gabriel knew that they would never last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Binging on Overwatch fic has given me plot bunnies.
> 
> Also inspired by this Art which is not related to Overwatch. It isn't even one of my ships. But it is ADORABLE and and if you like Stony from the Avengers, you should check it out:  
> http://mrsgingles.tumblr.com/post/147164906890/tired-cuddly
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

The bed dipped as Jack crawled onto it. Even though Gabriel’s eyes were focused solely on his data pad, he could feel how slow and sluggish his lieutenant’s movements were. Jack was exhausted. A day out in the field, one man down could do that to a guy.

 

Still, Jack hadn’t let it show until they were behind closed doors. The mission had been a success without Gabriel, his guns, or his voice barking orders. In fact, when he had returned from his day of endless meetings in safe offices, the team had been in better spirits than he had. Even though they were bruised, bloody, and tired they’d been chittering away like little song birds.

 

Jack had charisma. Deep down, Gabriel could admit that he didn’t. People obeyed him because he knew what he was doing. He was ruthless and knew how to win. He liked to think that they followed him out of respect, but on his worst days, he figured it was probably fear.

 

People followed Jack because they loved him. They fucking adored him. They followed him into the heat of battle because he was their shining beacon of justice. Even Ana in her lofty sniper perch would throw herself off into danger if it meant catching a bullet for him.

 

People loved Jack, but Jack loved him. Sometimes, most times, Gabriel was at a loss as to why. He was under no delusions that he was a great catch. Good looks and military prestige had never let him down as far as attracting bed partners went. But lust was different from love, and Gabriel was a difficult man to love.

 

He was gruff and stubborn on his good days. Once a person wronged him, he hated them. The thirst for vengeance was ingrained into him. Even when he knew he was in the wrong, he couldn’t forgive let alone ask for forgiveness.

 

Jack was the only person to ever talk him out of his bad moods, ever make him _want_ to apologize. When Gabriel was angry, he soothed him. When the thirst for blood was on his lips, Jack would kiss it away.  Jack tempered him, and Gabriel knew that was why Jack was still in Overwatch.

 

They were a great strike team, but they couldn’t be everywhere at once. There were other people out in the world that could be used to make other teams. If Gabriel looked at the situation logically, he knew that Jack should’ve been pulled from the team months ago. He should be in command of another unit, inspiring them to love him and throw themselves into hopeless situations because of it.

 

Fuck. They didn’t even have to give Jack a team. He could probably go out on the damned street and come back with an adoring crowd of dangerous misfits. Hadn’t he even wrapped the notoriously foul tempered and distant Commander Reyes around his little finger?

 

“Gabe,” Jack’s voice was muffled, but Gabriel could still hear the whine in it. He could also feel the puff of warm breath against his stomach. All at once, he noticed that Jack’s head was in his lap.

 

A brush of something like guilt coiled through him. The notion was ridiculous. Gabriel Reyes had been estranged from the feeling of guilt since he was ten.

 

He still said, “Sorry,” because it was expected of him. Jack, naturally, gave him a forgiving hum even though he shouldn’t. What kind of idiot was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he missed his lover putting his head in his lap?

 

Someday, Gabriel knew, Jack was going to stop forgiving him. It was inevitable. He was the man who had driven his abuela, the woman who had raised him when there was no one else left to care, away.

 

Gabriel’s fingers found their way into Jack’s hair. The strands were soft, styling product having been washed away alongside the sweat, dirt, and blood from the earlier skirmish. His nails scraped lightly against Jack’s scalp, earning Gabriel a moan of approval.

 

Jack was a tactile person. He loved to touch and be touched. If he was given the choice between a handshake and hug, he’d choose the hug every time. It made him an odd choice for the frontlines in a military operation. Gabriel had often thought that Jack should’ve been a psychiatrist instead. After all, Jack had made himself a home right up in Gabriel’s skull, hadn’t he?

 

“You’re thinking too much,” Jack complained.

 

“You’re one to talk,” Gabriel teased back. The half of Jack’s mouth that he could see curled into a smile.

 

“I missed you,” Jack admitted. He didn’t qualify it. He didn’t add on, “Today,” or, “Out in the field,” or even, “In bed.”

 

“You break my heart sometimes,” Gabriel found himself saying.

 

That caused Jack to prop himself up on his elbow, pulling his head out of Gabriel’s lap. Sleepy blue eyes glared at him. “Never,” Jack swore.

 

Gabriel could acknowledge the truth of that. He knew that when the day came, it would be him breaking Jack’s.


End file.
